Barreras de la vida
by queti
Summary: El dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos y las cosas que tendrá que superar para ser feliz son las Barreras de la vida que Pan tendrá que enfrentar. Una dolida pan se marcha al descubrir que su amado Trunks la engaña y que su familia a muerto. Luego de varios años regresa una pan que utilizara la seducción para vengarse de el. ¿Podrán ser felices juntos? Pan x Trunks


-BARRERAS DE LA VIDA-

Hola a todos mi nombre es Petitfran y este es mi primer fic sobre mi pareja favorita de Dragon ball Gt, Pan y Trunks y enserio el primero que escribo en toda mi vida xd. Todos los personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama y con mucho respeto los he tomado para entretenerlos a todo sin ningún fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno el primer capítulo es mas que nada una introducción a lo que viene. Les adelanto que esta historia será una historia apasionante que tendrá Lemon y muchos giros inesperados que irán transcurriendo a medida que avancen los capítulos.

Espero que les guste, los dejo leer.

Capitulo 1 :

" Superando el dolor con el transcurrir del tiempo"

Han paso días desde que Goku se tuvo que marchar con Shenlong. Todos su amigos y sobre todo su familia habían quedado devastados por su partida.

La familia de Bulma por su parte se sentían muy tristes, Bulma recordaba como lo conoció y tantas aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos para capturar las esferas del dragón y como con el paso de los años su amistad fue creciendo mas y mas haciendo que sus familias fueran muy unidas. Trunks extrañaría al "Sr Goku" como solía llamarlo, le parecía como si fuera ayer cuando estaba en el espacio con el capturando junto con Pan las esferas del dragón. Por su parte Bra aunque no lo pudo conocer como los demás, aun así sentía pena por su madre y hermano pero sobre todo por su amiga Pan que estaba inconsolable. Y Vegeta lo llego a apreciar bastante aunque también se quedo con la ganas de pelear con el y saciar su deseo por saber quien era mas fuerte pero al fin y al cabo también sentía en el fondo de su duro corazón la partida de este.

El maestro Roshi y Krillin aceptaron resignados esto.

Y finalmente Gohan y Goten fueron fuertes por las mujeres de su familia, por Pan que se encontraba en una profunda depresión y Videl pero, sobre todo por Milk que aunque tuvo el apoyo de su familia no pudo sobrellevar el haber perdido al amor de su vida por lo cual al paso de los meses terminó suicidándose.

Una muy deprimida Pan se encontraba acurrucada en la cama de la habitación de sus fallecidos abuelitos , recordando tantas risas, abrazos y momentos que vivió con ellos. Luego se puso a abrazar y observar la fotografía de la boda de ellos, los observaba con tanto cariño y con lagrimas en sus ojos negros como el anochecer. Cuando de repente se percata que debajo de aquella fotografía se encuentra una carta de su abuelita para ella.

Querida Pan:

Lamento ocasionarte dolor a ti mi pequeña y a todos pero, ya no podía con este dolor y vivir sabiendo que ya no estaría él a mi lado. Sólo te quería decir de que debes salir de esta depresión. Siempre has sido una guerrera y no debes permitir que esta te gane a ti. Eres muy joven, tienes toda una vida por delante. Se que todos saldrán adelante, los quiero mucho y desde el otro mundo los estaré cuidando.

Los ama con todo su corazón Milk.

Al instante en quedo dejo de leer aquella carta paro de llorar. Desde aquel momento decidió que dejaría la tristeza y que saldría adelante sea como sea ya que así lo hubiesen querido sus abuelitos. A demás ella tenia razón ella siempre fue una chica muy fuerte y ahora mas que nunca lo demostraría.

-Lo haré por ustedes! siempre los tendré en mi corazón. - Dijo una muy conmocionada Pan.

Pasados tres años en la Ciudad Satán...

Mi amooooooooor! tronki, tronki! Ven, mira lo que acabo de ver... ¿Dime que no es el collar mas lindo que has visto? - grito una mujer hermosa de espectacular figura, castaña de ojos verdes pero muy arrogante y chillona-

Ya voy Madison, primero que todo no te puedo decir si es lo mas lindo que he visto ya que no soy mujer y dos ¿Podrías dejar de armar tanto alboroto por favor? - Dijo un fastidiado Trunks -

No muy lejos en una cafetería de Ciudad Satán...

Acaba de entrar a la cafetería Satán una hermosa mujer de 18 años, vestida con una mini falda de jeans, una polera celeste pegada al cuerpo, unas sandalias que combinan a la perfección con su atuendo mas unos aretes, mas su cabello tomado por una cola que resaltaba su bello rostro maquillado discretamente. Todos voltean a verla y quedan embobados con su aparición y mas su "amigo" que la estaba esperando ansioso desde unos cinco minutos.

-Pan! - dijo alegremente un chico de 19 años llamado Yoann - Que hermosa estas, me alegro que hayas llegado.

-Me muero de hambre Yoann, pidamos comida, si? -Dijo haciendo un mohín-

-No cambias- dijo riendo- esta bien pidamos pero, recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente.

-Ok, pero ya pidamos que mi estomago ruge!

-Madison ya compraste todo lo que querías, ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Dijo un agotado Trunks

-Esta bien mi tronki, tronki- dijo abrazándolo.

Iban caminando cuando iban pasando cerca de la cafetería Satán y Trunks escucha unos gritos de una voz muy familiar por lo cual decide ir a indagar de que se trata.

-Suéltame Joann, entiende que entre los dos no puede haber nada sólo somos amigos, te veo como a un hermano, entiéndelo...- Decía pan tratando de quitárselo de encima-

-Por favor dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás, por favor... -dijo un enamorado y persistente Joann que acaba de caer al piso desmayado por el golpe inesperadamente recibido-

-Te dijo que la soltaras! - Lo golpea un molesto y finalmente anonadado y sorprendido Trunks ante la fantástica visión que estaba antes sus ojos-

-Tú no tenías porque intervenir ¡imbécil! Yo sola podía arreglármelas - Dijo una molesta Pan sin darse cuenta a quien estaba tratando de imbécil-

-Pan! Soy yo Trunks! ¿te has olvidado de mi?¿ De tu gran amigo Trunks?- vaya que esta cambiada se decía para el mismo, esta hermosísima, wuuaww ¿Que demonios estoy pensando por dios?-

-Truuuunks! - dijo una emocionada Pan abalanzándose sobre su amigo que no veía hace tres años- Yo nunca te olvidaría, perdón por lo de hace un momento, este... estoy muy apenada contigo. No me había dado cuenta que eras tú.

En el momento en que se abrazaron sintieron una extraña energía que les recorría el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies desconocida por ambos pero, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de una mujer que acaba de llegar con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que significa esto?!, ¡Trunks explícame quien es esta mujerzuela a la que estas abrazando! Yo soy tu novia y me debes respeto! - Grito una colérica y celosa Madison.

Continuará ...

¿Cómo reaccionaran Trunks y Pan? ¿En qué terminará todo esto? En el próximo capítulo lo vereeeeemos.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero sus comentarios para saber que les a parecido y que mejorar ya que soy nueva en esto, actualizaré muy pronto, se los aseguro, cariños Petitfran!


End file.
